


Angel-mine

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Purely self-indulgent shower sex.  Entirely the fault of one winchester-reload and her art. Again.





	Angel-mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent4hire22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> Thanks Cr-noble, as always, for betaing!

Cas's arms were around him, his hands pressed to glass that felt far colder when compared to the water that sprayed over them both. Cas's hands roved down his sides as Cas pressed fervent kisses against his throat and Dean's eyes slid shut as a low moan escaped his lips. Cas was pressed against his back and Dean could feel everything, the touch of his hands, his lips as they traced over the nape of his neck, his angel's chest pressed against his back. A strange tingle rippled over Dean's skin, like but unlike when Cas had healed him in the past and suddenly the water no longer struck him.

 

A flicker of movement caught his attention and he turned his head, gasping as Cas captured his lips even as ebony wings enfolded them. Cas's lips were molten against his, his wings steaming in the humid air. His touch against Dean's skin sparked a raging fire in his gut and he cried out, his head thrown back against Cas's shoulder.

 

"Dean," Cas rasped, his breath hot against his ear, his hands sliding around him to stroke over his chest. "I want to touch you."

 

"Yes, Cas, anywhere!" Dean breathed.

 

Cas traced his fingers down Dean's sides, coming to rest on his hips, pulling a whimper from his lips. Dean shuddered under his touch, bringing his body in contact with Cas's again in a scalding wave, and he gasped at the feeling of him, like a brand against his skin.

 

"Cas, please! I need you!" he cried out and his angel answered, wrapping a strong hand around his shaft and stroking him slowly even as his fingers teased over his chest, toying with a taut nub. Even as Dean moaned Cas's name again, his would-be-lover rolled his hips forward, a hot slide that had them both gasping.

 

"Dean, let me… can I?" Cas couldn't seem to get the words together but Dean knew, and widened his stance, pressing back and suddenly Cas was breaching him, filling him in a slick slide that should have hurt, but instead felt… like heaven. Dean would have laughed at his own thoughts but was too busy crying out Cas's name instead.

 

"Oh, Cas, angel! I need… I _need! Oh!"_ Cas pulled back in a slow slide and then thrust forward just on the edge of too much, squarely in the realm of perfect, as far as Dean was concerned. Dean clutched at his wrist, pulling him along to speed his strokes, and reached back to grasp Cas's hip and pull him closer. Cas let out a sound that Dean couldn't quite grasp, approaching a growl even as he heard the Enochian within it. His ears rang as Cas thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot as though it had been made for his cock to find.

 

Cas's wings mantled above them as his Voice grew louder, his thrusts grew fiercer, his stroke faster, his grip on Dean's shoulder now hotter. His lips poured over his shoulders, his words empty of meaning for Dean but still the hottest, sweetest sound he'd ever heard. His own voice rose to match it, crying out in ecstasy as Cas's hips stuttered to a stop, shooting molten and unending into him, until they both overflowed, tracking down the glass and his thighs to be washed away like tears in a storm.

 

Cas held him upright, turning him around to cradle him in his arms. "Do you need me, Angel-mine?" Dean murmured, his voice husky and broken from his cries. Cas pressed a tender kiss to his lips, and Dean felt him smile.

 

"I told you years ago," he rasped. "I love you."


End file.
